Counterfeit refrigerants, such as methyl chloride (R40), have been found in refrigeration systems. R40 is toxic, flammable and reactive with aluminum. Reaction product of R40 with aluminum has been identified as trimethyl aluminum, which can burn spontaneously in the presence of air. There is therefore a need for a device to aid in the detection of counterfeit refrigerants, namely R40.